2014-03-13 - Mission: Intergang: Parting Gift
<< Article: TV: 2014-03-13 - Emergency Bulletin >> Last night the NYPD on the express orders of Mayor Hammer kicked in the doors and arrested some of the top figures of Intergang in New York. A victory for the city and in particular Mayor Hammer who had promised to bring an end to the syndicate's reign of terror in the city and to do it without superheroes. What most people didn't notice however was when the arrests were made the strange energy readings began. The folks at S.T.A.R. Labs did, as did others from the super-science crowd but they'd hadn't been able to pin down the source, well until a few minutes ago. That's when a building in midtown simply vanished and was replaced by a pillar of crackling white energy, surrounded by weird creatures in green and yellow armour. A hundred of them, just waiting. http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Parademons?file=Parademons_001.jpg%7CParademons Then the pillar changed spreading out like a dome across the surrounding blocks. People ran, strange rifts appeared with in the dome, sometimes sucking things away, others bringing something to this world, all the while the dome began to spread. Elsewhere other things were happening as well. Explosions, fires, bombs. Enough to keep the rest of the city's heroes busy while the dome continued to expand spreading the weirdness within. The NYPD is so far keeping people back from the dome, saving people who escape from it and trying to fight back the creatures released within it. However it's a losing battle. Crouched on a roof-top next to his sky-cycle, Hawkeye watches the dome advance through a pair of SHIELD issued, Hawkeye borrowed, binoculars. "Okay, this looks bad," Clint says out loud and triggers his Avengers alert. With all the chaos going on elsewhere he didn't know how many would reply, but he sure wasn't going to go do deal with this alone. Then he spots something in the center of the dome. A device, cracking with energy and surrounded by some sort of sort of shield; well that was something, he always did do better with a target. Now he just needed back up. He's on a patrol, right when the sound of explosions gets his attention. Spider-Man shoots out a webline, yanking himself along towards the area quickly, and seeing.. Things.. Come out of portals. In a manner that reminds him all too much of the visuals of -whatever- those things were that came out during the Crisis while he was stuck in the Labyrinth. "Holy.." No time to engage in scientific reflection now, time to get in gear! Launching himself through the air, Spidey sings and fires a webline to slingshot and yank himself towards up in the main melee, "Way up in the sky/the Spider does fly!" Intent on trying to launch over into one of the Parademons with a solid leap-kick if he can, "While down in the nest, the ghostbusters get the rest!" Okay, that sucked. Kara Zor-El was flying over New York. She had thought maybe she'd visit Sawyer or the soup kitchen, or maybe see if that Spider-Man guy was snooping on the OsCorp tower again without any plans. What she did not expect to see was a building disappear to be replaced by something she'd only seen once before. On Apokolips. When she had been brainwashed by Darkseid. "Parademons..." Kara's fists tighten - Kal's not even around if Darkseid's coming back. Down below, she sees at least one other familiar face though, and flies down to warn Spider-Man of what these things are. AS for Cyberdragon, He had been arriving to help deal with the Fires and bombings. His suit could help him get people out of burning building and not worry about the fire. The problem is that Seeing a police officer being knocked down by a Parademon is enough to make him alter course and Dive down with a Flying Kick to knock the Parademon away and towards the energy dome. "What the Hell are these things?" The Answer to John is from Cyber //~Unknown I have not encountered these lifeforms before.~// As Cyber will spot them on the Jetpacks he will once more take to the air. His strong wing take him to engauge them from the air, as he unleashes a Volley of Explosive Plasma bolts. The Bolts have the strength of a Flashbang Grenade. He needs to see how fast and agile, they are before he Ramps up the attack power. Guess who else has a SkyCycle, and happened to be on patrol for the 'time off' Avengers? That would be Finesse. Sculpted-fit in her new costume, the Young Avenger/Academy Student is already zooming into the area. She sees the multitudes of the inhuman warriors flooding in. She also, much like Hawkeye, spies the same device that Hawkeye did within that expanding dome. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see what's the issue here. She calls it into the Young Avengers frequency, then? Then she's about to make Hawkeye jealous. She presses a few buttons on the SkyCycle, and drops off the SkyCycle -- which, seems to have been now programmed with an autopilot that zooms it off to safe location. Meanwhile the girl in the reinforced and slick black-and-white suit, unafraid, is dropping in right near that shield and energy source. Over the Avengers comm-channel, she tells Hawkeye, "I need a close of the device to see how it can be disarmed." Over the coms, striding into the area. "Hawkeye, just tell me what you need me to smash. Until then, I'll see what I can do about the monsters." She-Hulk, walking straight towards the gathered paradaemons, cracking her knuckles and clearly making herself a big, green target. She's sure they won't be able to resist. Mooks never can. You know the saying 'careful what you wish for' Wild thing evidently hadn't got that memo...She'd been roof hopping, looking for trouble. Taking a running jump and landing on Hawkeye's roof silent as a cat but when she sees supergirl she lets out a shrill whistle "Hmm, look kinda like demons, different somehow though. No matter, they'll die similar to demons too" popping her red glowing claws "Time to shrink these numbers" waving a hand as she whistles trying to get supergirl's attention. The parademons hit by Spidey and Cyberdragon fly back. But there are plenty more where they come from and the ones they hit are coming back. They don't seem that fast or agile, but they're tough, and there' a lot of them; true swarm tactics. They surge forward trying to grab both heroes, and tear them apart. And not just them, as She-Hulk rushes forward they rush to meet her, which is less than smart on their part, but still, there is fifty of them and one of her. Another cloud, twenty or so take flight trying to intercept Kara. Jeanne, gets a handful two, five of them breaking off to try to get to her before she gets to the shield. On the roof Clint looks to Rina. "Great, looks like Jeanne is right in the middle of things, we're going to go help her if we can," he says then gets on the comms. "Shulkie, great to see you, see if you can't keep these guys busy with Spidey and Cyberdragon, gonna give Jeanne a hand and keep these guys off her back until she can science the device down-" Then suddenly the machine emits arcs of energy one flashes past Kara opening a white glowing rift in the sky. The second flashes by Jeanne, and when the rift opens water pours out, lots and lots of water. "Oh boy, this isn't good," Clint remarks when he gets on his own, less awesome sky-cycle and jerks his head to Rina. "C'mon let's get into this fight." Spider-Man quickly realizes how tough these things are as when he tries to spray one down with webbing it just swings it's melee weapon and shreds the stuffing out of his stuff. Muttering, "Got to make a stronger batch.." Spider-Man then flips through the air, going to fire webbing bolts to try and physically yank the parademons from their She-Hulk pileup, "You, lean and green! Got a question! Why is your guys' battlecrcy Avengers Assemble? That sounds like something you'd do on board game night! Or were you originally formed when Tin Man realized he'd lost that final piece he needed for the jigsaw puzzle and needed help finding it?" Kara Zor-El looks at Spidey and Cyberdragon, not really focusing on Wild Thing trying to get her attention at this point. And when Spidey and Cyber start getting swarmed, Kara flies down. The girl's eyes glow red and she fires out heat vision at them. A wide beam, making sure just to not hit the other heroes as the heat vision burns across several of the Apokoliptian shock troops. Because Parademons arent real things. They arent people. They arent even living monsters. They're just ... semi-organic THINGS that Darkseid creates to kill in his stead. So she really doesnt have any reason to hold back on them. Fact of the matter is, given her experience with Apokolips, she might have not held back anyway even if they were sentient. Then Kara takes a page from what Jeanne was doing and dives into the fray. AS the just keep coming Cyberdragon watches the tactics and their look he calls out towards Spiderman, "Spiderman, These things are like Locus, I don't think they are Sentient!" Not entirely wanting to Put that to the Test just yet Cyber, will unleash a good bit of strength. His talons and tail blade extend and Sharpen. For the moment he is Trying to Lash at Knees, elbows. Attempting to disable them. Of course he is more then willing to duck Weave and roll knocking these things around. Wondering what will happen when he kicks one of them towards the energy dome as hard as he can. Thankfully he has ten times normal human strength so he should be good on dealing some damage. For the moment he just wants to disable. Rina nods to Hawkeye "How well can you maneuver this thing, Hawkeye? I got an idea..you sure we can't just slice it apart?" hurrying and jumping onto the less awesome sky cycle "If we can stay airborn all you have to do is fly me near those demons and I can rake my claws thru them, destroy what minds they have" As the Heat Vision comes from Supergirl Cyber watches her kill them and then with the Swarm Tactic, he makes that final choice, A blade pops from his left and right arm to plunged them into the Gut of one of the Parademons lashing out with his right arm to take the head of one of them off. Finesse is busy studying the device, then, looking for the source of the shield, attempting to ascertain it's makeup, how it can be overcome and turned off so that they can hit the machine itself. Then, of course, the water comes out. Gushes out. Floods. She has no grappling guns or Finesse-claws to launch herself into the sky. She manages to hold her footing for a few moments, surveying her situation. And when the water pressure becomes too much, and sweeps her off her feet, she shifts position to watch the way she's headed, moving to position herself against the side of a building, and then she begins, hand-hold by hand-hold, window-sill by downpipe, to clamber up the side of the building and out of harm's way. For the moment. She states, over the channel, "If I am covered, and can retain position, I can short out the shield. It will take me time." "I actually," Jen calls to Spider-Man. "Rather prefer She-Hulk SMASH!" At which point she vanishes under a massive demon-pile, from which, occasionally, sound effects such as "Pow" and "Thud" can be heard, and from which the occasional demon goes flying. Well, at least while they're piling on her, they aren't hurting the more fragile people. Clint shakes his head to Rina. "That's not going to work, those suckers can fly," he says before he makes a b-line for Finesse's er previous position as the flood waters push her away from the device. To make things interesting the five parademons that had been heading for her head for the sky-cycle. "Can you claw rake those guys?" he asks nodding to the demons. Though he lets go of the controls and fires off a couple of arrows to send them tumbling. Noting supergirl down in the fray along with She-Hulk he feels a bit better about their odds but still his voice has the strain of determined focus when he replies to Finesse. "We can cover you, just get to the device." That's when something steps out of the rift that had opened in the air. A man is flying there in blue and red, with a stylized U instead of a stylized S. He looks around at the chaos and smiles. "What is this?" he wonders aloud before he spots Supergirl, or rather what she's wearing the smile fades and he decends from the portal like a lightning bolt, setting the ground to shaking, throwing heroes and parademons to the ground with shockwave. "Who are you?" he demands of Kara. The parademons around She-Hulk still cling on to her, through the shockwave, but at least for the moment the ones near Spidey and Cyberdragon are down on their backs. Oh boy. Spider-Sense buzzing /big/ time. But never one to hold back, Spidey goes to spray down the downed Parademons with webbing to hopefully hold them for a few moments, calling out at the big man making his Spider-Sense wail, "Hey, Captain Underpants! Didn't anyone tell you it's not fashionable to wear your underwear on the outside of your costume? That's like supervillain'ing 101!" Webbing let fly, aimed over for Ultraman's face. Probably not a good idea. But since when has that stopped him? Kara Zor-El flies through some of the swarm of Parademons, knocking a few out of the way - into the shield. She was going to make a beeline for Finesse when she heard her plan. But stops in midair when she sees someone who looks like her cousin come out of the portal. "... Kal?" she says at first, but looks again. That's not Kal. It doesnt even sound like him. And there are other differences. She flies down to where he landed. "Kara... I'm Kara... Who are you?" she asks as other heroes fight parademons all around them. She looks at him cautiously. If it's been said once, it can be said again. Kara really needs to read up on the Oracle Files more thoroughly. Then someone webs Ultraman in the face. AS The Parademons are knocked away from him Cyber is knocked into a building nice and hard. It's enough to stun the Host making John see stars. The Brick under him gave in as Cyber digs into the the wall to keep from falling as John regain's his focus Cyber takes over for abit climbing up the wall as John recovers, "Which way did he go George, which way did he go?" And He starts to fast climb the building so he can jump off of it to continue to attack the Parademons. His goal is to provide Support and help deal with the mooks allowing the Professionals to handle the major threats. Rina grins at Hawkeye "I can rake my claws thru their bodies or their minds..I'm Wild thing, Hawkeye, Wolverine's daughter" and proud of it! "Webhead does realize he wears long johns right?" letting Hawkeye get a good look at her red glowing claws if he wants "Why won't slicing the device in pieces work? Won't stopping the flow of it's energy allow this world's energy to repair what's been done?" Oh if only things were so simple! "Understood," Finesse replies back into the channel. She moves, as quickly as she can, which to say is faster than many people could do it, far slower than Spiderman could do it, and really not that fast at all - across the side of the building, utilizing her athletic ability to almost seem like a 'human fly', or a female rendition within the Assassin's Creed universe. Hopefully, in that time, as she shimmies and moves down the side of that building to avoid the flooding, and the current as much as possible, nobody tries to kill her. "Kara?" Ultraman begins before *thwuck* he gets a face full of web. His eyes, still visible through the web flare red and he rips it off his face and hurtles forward towards Spider-Man at blazing speed. As Cyberdragon climbs some of the parademons get back to their feet and fly after him, grabbing and ripping at him with their claws and teeth trying to bring him back to earth as the water flows beneath them. Clint shakes his head when Rina suggests hitting the shield. Some of the parademons Kara tossed aside had hit that thing and vaporized. "Finesse will have the shield down, we just need to give her some time!" he shouts over the roar of Ultraman flying by. "Who the heck was that?" he shouts back then focuses on the task at hand. "Rina, go down and see if you can hold off some of these parademons, I'll go get our science gal to the shield." The parademons on She-Hulk continue to rip and tear at her, she's not too badly damaged but her costume might be. Then there is another energy arc from the machine and a new portal opens, dropping debris down at She-Hulk and the demons alike, the parademons flee, or try to as the rubble falls. Yeahh, not a good idea. "Adedalide Adelaide Adelaide!" Okay, wrong thing. "Toro Toro Toro!" Spider-Man flips up and through the air and contorts in the bare rage filled moments that Ultraman charges at him. Dodging a berserk person moving at such speeds is excruciatingly painful, even for someone as agile as Petey. But he doesn't let that stop him, even as muscles give, tear, and spasm and he flips through the iar, contorting as a punch that could have rended through mountains misses him by millimeters. Spidey flips through the air, contorting and intent on landing on Ultraman's back and clinging, "So, what's with the big U on the front of your costume? Are you telling us that you're compensating for something? I mean you hae the giant U on the chest, and then the concave belt buckle. You're honestly trying to tell us something arne't you?" - As Cyberdragon is Swarmed, He can feel the claws slashing into his suit, but there is three inches of material around him and to combat the claws the suit hardens and thickens to Protect the host. Cyberdragon Roars out as his body suddenly eject spikes. fifty razor sharp blades some four inches long start to project as he thrashes around. Now he is like a porcupine, The spikes are down his back as he will stab and thrust his own claws at them Sadly He is pulled down to the street and lands with a Thud, The armored shell of Cyberdragon allows him to pull one more thing off. He unleashes a burst of explosive plasma. Centered on himself, to Blow the Parademons off of him. Once she's behind the position of the shield, and device that's causing the majority of the disruption, Finesse pulls her feet up, and then pushes off with her feet, doing a twisting back flip, and moves as quickly as she can to the rear of the shielded device. "Hawkeye. Do that - human element - thing." She then begins to work at the shield, attempting by her movements, her eskrima sticks, and practical and computer science to create a feedback loop into the system, so that the shield can be overloaded and the device it's protecting accessed. She-Hulk ...doesn't flee. She actually does her best to deflect the debris...onto the running parademons. Her costume? Hey, she hangs out with the Fantastic Four...to the disappointment of all straight males present it's almost completely intact, although her hairdo needs work. A couple even managed to cut her, but those cuts are already healing, a bit of green blood dripping from them. Kara Zor-El looked at She-Hulk, yelling back, "Trying to find that out!" Then looks up when Ultraman takes off at Spiderman. "Crap." she says to herself before flying up after him. She whooshes by Finesse a second or so after Ultraman does, grabbing at Ultraman from behind and tries to prevent him from getting to Spider-Man. "nnngh... Spider-Man... seriously DON'T. I think .... ngngh... he's Kryptonian..." She also tries to turn him away so there isnt a french-fried spider on the menu. Kara says to Ultraman while trying to restrain him. "Look... I don't know who you are but.... ghh.... this is all a big mistake!" Wild_Thing nods to Hawkeye "That's my favorite part" grinning and giving him a wink she stands up on the sky cycle, looks around for a group of demons to jump on, and arms spread, bent at the elbows with her hands in fists she tilts her head back and roars menacingly before leaping off letting herself fall toward her target with claws aimed to strike "Hey Bug uglies! Time to go back to Hell!" slashing and raking with her claws. With bombs and fires across the city, it's already been a busy time for someone who can play the part of human fire extinguisher quite well. But what he was hearing on the police radios around him sent Iceman crosstown on the snowcone express. It's the ice slide that comes into view before Iceman does, a little bit of a ski jump forming off the endg of one of the nearby buildings, and the frozen hero going momentarily airborne. He flings an already large snowball towards one tight knot of parademons. The seemingly pointless attack becomes effective as the snowball continues to, well, snowball, accumulating more in mid air. When it hits, the parademons are scattered, with one buried almost totally. Another ice slide appears under him as he nears the ground, bringing him to a stop near She-hulk. He grins, "Sorry I'm late, but I heard things were getting hot over here, thought you might be able to use me." Clint brings the bike down behind Jeanne, and gets off, using it as a barricade the parademon things are going to have to get over to get into hand to hand. Then he does what he does best, bad decisions! No wait, the other thing, shooting stuff! He grabs a handful of arrows and sticking some in his teeth he begins to fire them off one by one aiming for the face since Kara seems to know what these things are and doesn't mind killing them. She works for Superman, she's got be a good guy right? When he's unloaded he quips back to Jeanne as he reaches for more arrows "Human element, lost me there science gal." A parademon leaps over the bike, Clint draws and fires an arrow Legolas style point blank, in the eye. The thing thuds down next to Jeanne. "Sorry, lost my focus," he says before tearing into more of the bugs. The rest of the bugs around the machine are held back by Rina. Slashing away as they try to get close enough to swarm her. The ones by Cyberdragon, all but vaporized, even if the power-suited hero is down. She-Hulk's demons? Running or squished, and yes we're all very disappointed her suit is more durable than we expected. Ultraman tries to swing at Spider-man but is held back by Kara. "Let go of me whelp!" he snarls at her. "I will speak with you when I have crushed this one like the bug he appears to be!" then trying to keep to his word, he flies directly into a nearby building trying to scrape off his attackers. The shield seems similar to Intergang tech, there are traps though, and Jeanne seems to trigger one, a rapid beeping starting from the shield as energy crackles over its surface. Iceman's arrival is timely, though and the snowball crushed demons aren't able to attack Rina and Hawkeye by the machine. "Great to see you Iceman," Clint calls. "Where's Maverick?" he jokes as he fires off another arrow. "We could use some help holding the machine here-" Another energy arc occurs by Rina, a portal opens and yet more parademons, armed with tools and other things stumble out of the portal looking confused. Though when they see more of their own kind they roar wordlessly and join the fight. "Or, you know you can help with those guys," Hawkeye adds as he fires an explosive arrow that way. Stuck on Ultraman's back, and seeing him going to slam for the buildings Spider-Man leaps off, going to fire another webbing burst at his face, even as he fires out webs to try and catch the tumbling debris, "Look, he has glowing red eyes and is speaking in all capitals! That means he's either evil, mind controlled, an evil clone, or thinks disco is still in style! Either way beat him up and sort out family issues later!" His back hurts. Bad. Even as he's now focused on trying to minimize the tumbling debris over from where Ultraman just tried to squash him like the spider by the fly! Leaping to his Feet Cyberdragon once more Joins the Fight. Looking to the Source of the trouble and then over at Spiderman and Ultraman, he recognizes the situation and then streads his winds and takes off. He's no match if the guy has 1/10th of Superman's real strength but if he can get his attention distracted, perhaps Kara, She-hulk can take him down. Cyberdragon Fires off a number of Blasts at Ultraman, more flash bang strength designed to blind and disorient him. Or provide a moment of distraction. Wild_Thing looks up at Iceman "Nice of you to finally show up to the party Iceman" then leans back from the arc of energy before stepping forward to stab claws and slash her psi-claws into the parademons stumbling out "You guys aren't very bright, bottle neck effect is horrid for your side! Bottoms up!" Sending them back into the portal if she can as she ignores any claws or teeth that manage to get thru to her. Finesse may completely lack social skills, but that same lack of emotional depth prevents her from panicking, helps keep her mettle and mind focused, and cool. Whatever chaos is occuring around her, she seems able to dismiss it, and focus entirely on her work. As the beeping starts, she sidenotes into the comm unit, "This is very interesting technology." This, coming from the girl with picture perfect memory. "I seem to have triggered a trap." No concern in her voice, either. "I believe I can bypass that, work it through into another system and trick the device into thinking the danger has passed." There are a few more beeps, louder, and louder, shorter, and shorter -- and then ... ...nothing. No. Gmork is not around the next corner. It's not that nothing. "All clear," Finesse replies. "Continue to cover me. There is a rather large and sustainable energy source at the core, and if it is disrupted in the incorrect manner it will remove the city from existence. I would not wish to make an error." "Then how about we cool them off?" Jen calls to Iceman, before looking around for something to fight. More demons... "Finesse, please take care of that thing, because these guys are not actually much fun to fight." Erasing the city? jen's not remotely worried about that. She stalks towards the newest batch of parademons, bent on giving them the same treatment as the Iceman calls back to Clint, "You want Defense, I can do Defense." He heads towards the device that Finesse is trying to disarm. Another snowball bowls over a Parademon as the frozen hero calls out, wtaching the fight around him, "Wait, are we actually killing these things? That makes life a little simpler. His next attack is not a snowball, it's an ice spear that nails a three Parademon shish-kebab to a nearby building. Then he turns to do what he ran in for. Ever heard the words "Snow Fort"? No one does a snow fort like Iceman. Thick walls of ice go up in about a twenty foot ring around the device, high enough to shield Finesse from sight of the non-aerial combatants. The outside of the ring sprouts nasty spikes like inverted icicles, and th tops of the walls have actual crenellations, along with an associated place sto stand inside the wall. In other words, a good place to stick an archer. Bobby takes to the wall himself, running back and forth to deal with enemies who seem intent on the device. Kara Zor-El is about to say something to Spider-Man about how you can't see capital letters.... but is cut off as Ultraman flies into and through a building, getting knocked off of him on the second outer wall going out. She groans a bit. "Will you LISTEN!?" she says as she flies up after him again. "He's my friend! He's a very stupid friend apparently but he's my friend. And no crushing my friends! Now just.... and wait did you call me a whelp? Who says stuff like that?" she says, overtaking Ultraman and getting in his path. "Look.... last chance. You're not Darkseid, and I don't think you're from Apokolips, so tell me who you are and what you're doing here with those Parademons!" she says, fists clenched ready for a fight. Clint blinks "What? This thing is that powerful?" he asks about the whole destroying the city thing. His next shot almost, misses, almost, because of that little gem. Still another of the parademons goes down. "Yeah, keeping them off your back, just don't blow up the city." Ultraman flies back around through a couple of more buildings which crumble in his wake as he tries to strain his way free of Kara's grip. "I am Ultraman! Kal-Il, I rule the world I come from," he says and then coming up fast as Cyberdragon tries to shoot him with plasma bolts, he swings a kick at the dragon's chest. Then reaching up to grab Kara's arms he tries to fling her mid-air towards She-Hulk. Spider-man is able to stop most of the debris from falling, and stop JJJ from ranting about all the damage he's done. Well, okay maybe not. Rina's parademons though are falling back from her but it's only to regroup with the ones coming from the portal. Bobby's ice wall though takes the pressure of Clint. He smiles. "Great, my very own Fort Kickass, we got you covered Finesse," Clint jumps up uses an arrow to get a hold, then climbs to the top of the wall to keep firing. Cyber had intended to try and grapple to stun him from inside. But he's not fast enough to avoid that kick to his chest. For those with sensitive hearing can hear the tell tail sound of breaking bones as Cyberdragon is knocked back, And knocked back hard. He rockets through a wall, well several walls as he goes down. One building damaged partially collapses on him leaving him in a pile of debris. Ohboy. Spider-Man is way off the mark to get the interception as he desperately webs up the falling debris and then leaps up again after Ultraman, "Hey, Captain Underpants! You forgot something in your monologue! So here it is back!" Spider-Man leaps through the air, firing a series of webs behind him. The webs snap him backwards and then Spidey fires another series of webs as he's then snapped forwards, launching himself through the air like he's being fired by a gigantic rubber band, "Special delivery!" Spidey knows he can't hurt Ultraman - but he can catch up with him and hopefully disorient him! As Ultraman blasts forwards, Spidey goes to try and hit off the small of Ultraman's back, all of his power arched over at the point of his foot for that small spot where spine met pelvis with all the power he could muster, not holding back one whit. Then at the point of impact smashing upwards, going to ricochet, bounce off, hit nad bludgeon Ultraman if at all possible in his own version of a Spider-Blitz, a series of rapid blows, stings, and assaults that were meant to daze, disorient, and were with all the force Spidey could muster, with blows that under normal circumstances could stagger the Hulk. What would he get? A broken foot. Wild Thing looks around and runs claws bared toward the nearest bunch of parademons , arms braced and claws aimed at their neck "Heads up Bug uglies!" Heads are gonna roll with this one! Red blood dripping from various cuts over her arms and legs even s the wounds heal. "someone get cyber dragon out of here! He's hurt!" she knew the sound of broken bones quite intimately. Kara Zor-El might not have been as prepared to fight as the clenched fists let on, since she gets flung downward, hitting into She-Hulk like a little Kryptonian teenage-sized cannonball. She rubs her head as she looks over at She-Hulk. "Sorry... ow." Then looks up. "okay... getting really ticked off at this guy. And he's ranting all villain-y...." Then Spider-Man does his all out attack on Ultraman... which works about as well as one would expect punching an evil Superman would work. Ow. Followed by the aforementioned Kryptonian teenage girl flying up at Ultraman before he can hit Spidey back. POW! as Kara slams a fist right into Ultraman's jaw. "Tried to be nice but the evil monologuing? Yeah... no." "You are very useful," Finesse agrees, to Bobby. "I am certain we can negociate room on our team for someone with the capability of creating a solid defensive base at need. We are merely fortunate it is not summer. And that their weapon delivery systems are not heat-oriented." But, her eyes do not stray. There's a few more tweaks and ... the energy encapsulating the delivery device beings to flicker and fade in a burst of static and sound, before it leaves the device utterly exposed. Finesse moves past where the shield previously was, and, studies the device for a few moments. Already somewhat familiar with Apokoliptian Technology - a basic beginners course, she does not make her choice right away, less she make the hole even bigger. After running some calculations in her head, "If my calculations are correct, this should fix the problem. If they are not correct, the portal will potentially triple in size." And, before anyone can react? She presses it. She's betting on the House, it seems. She-Hulk goes flying as Supergirl bounces off her. She lands on a small flock of parademons, who immediately start laying into her. "I'll get you back later! You owe me ice cream!" she yells at Kara before focusing on extricating herself from her current situation. Iceman takes a moment to give Clint a hand up onto the wall. He even made the stopt for clint to stand textured, knowing that standing on ice isn't the most stable for other people. Then he turns his attention to the battle around him. Running back and forth across his defenses, he's like a little kid on a snow pile, playing the most disturbing game of king of the hill ever, making sure that no parademons get over the wall. Another one not holding back as he usually would, some of the parademons become a second line of defense, as Iceman freezes them where they stand, leaving them as ice-coated statues to block the ones behind them. Then he sees She-Hulk's predicament, "Hey, big, green and gorgeous! Jump! And then he tosses a big Ice boulder her way, rolling it like a bowling ball Cyberdragon is not down or out, Well his host is. But the Suit as he assesses John's Injuries, yes, he's hurt. breast bone brone, and five broken ribs. pulling out of the Debris, Cyber begin to try and withdraw from the area. Hoping to avoid being seen, Cyber moves to one of the streets clutching his chest and then rips a manhole cover off and drops down into the sewer system. The suit will protect the host from any germs down here, as Cyber works to extract himself and his host from the dangerous situation. Hopefully the heroes can continue to focus on the main threat with out worrying about his well being. From atop the walls of Fort Kickass, Clint surveys the battle. "Rina, go get Cyberdragon out of here, me and Bobby've got Finesse covered," he shouts then looks up to Bobby. "Any idea on how to deal with underwear man?" he asks as he takes a moment to admire Bobby's handywork freezing parademons and throwing the ice ball to clear off She-Hulk. As he sees the dragon take-off he changes instructions to Rina. "Second thought Rina, see if you can help Spidey," he corrects then fires an arrow at a parademon trying to attack the wounded wall crawler. Spidey's foot is broken, badly, but he's back on the ground at least, with no further injuries. The good news was, Finesse's bet paid off, the city wasn't vaporized, and the portals were closing. The bad news was, there were still parademons and Ultraman on /this/ side of those portals. Ultraman's head snaps to the side as he takes the punch in the jaw. Then he turns and swings back at Kara. "I call you whelp, whelp!" he bellows and tries to grab her and throw a knee into her gut. "Now bow to me or die!" then he tries to drive her into the ground, grabbing her around the waist. Spider-Man rebounds off of Ultraman with a barely suppressed yelp of pain from his foot and his hand breaking to.. No effect whatsoever, then he playfully glares at Supergirl, rebounding away, "You've got to stop saving me girl! It's emasculating the way you keep beating up on people who are defenstrating me effortlessly!" Spidey flops towards the ground, spinning out a webline to a building to stabilize his descent. "Iceman. Hit Captain Underwear," ... they've done it to her again. Nobody has a real name for him, and Finesse is listening to the more experienced hereos. Shame. SHAME. SHAME on her. "With an iceball. Get his attention. Let him know that his portal is closing. And if he does not leave, he will never be able to go back to his planet. Again." That, in her estimation, seems the best gambit. Then again, she's not exactly Ms. Personality, either. Should anyone take advice from her on how to manipulate people, or motivate them? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Kara's been trained enough by Artemis and had her butt handed to her enough by Diana to know how to fight people in her own strength class. She brings up her hands first to stop Kal-(Ev)Il from kneeing her in the groin, "nnfh... little busy to deal with egos!" she tries to say to Spider-Man... before following up with a blast of heat vision to his face as he grabs her waist and makes the kamikaze drive towards the ground. During which time she turns around so that HE hits the ground first, rather than her. Wild_Thing may have seemed focused on her enemies but in fact was quite aware of the battlefield and gets an idea as she nods to Hawkeye "Way ahead of you Hawkeye". Breaking off from her attack on the parademons she heads toward Shulkie "Hey big greeniie! Can you ...throw me at that thing?" pointing a claw at Ultraman "I got an idea even Wolverine wouldn't be able to pull off" grinning wickedly "Fastball Mind Special, just get me near the head, the closer the better" "Got it!" And apparently Shulkie KNOWS the fastball special...she's clearly done it before, and Wild Thing will get nicely hurled...more or less right where she wants to be. She doesn't know who the kid is, but she said Fastball Special, so she's GOT to be a friend of Logan's and X-23's. Iceman glances to Jeanne, "Can't be sure of hitting him from here. Might want to clear out before he heads this way, if he does." With that, he jumps off the wall and goes sliding towards the impact of the grappling Kryptonians. At which point he sees She-Hulk toss Wild Thing, which only puts him in more of a rush. He'd rather not watch one of his students get slammed into the next county. Since he's just going for the distraction, he doesn't bother with a projectile. Which also makes it easer to not catch a friendly. He extends his hands to form a block of ice around Ultraman's head, at the same time yelling, "Hey, blockhead. I know I just improved your looks, but you left the door open, so we closed it for you." Ultraman is surprised, the whelp, aka Kara, can fight. So he doesn't see the counters coming. He's hit by the heat blast, then slammed hard into the ground, before his head is frozen in ice. Just in time for Rina to land next to him to do her claw thing. Across the battlefield the portal shrinks a little tighter, too much longer Ultraman is going to be stuck here. On the wall, Clint nods to Jeanne. "Good plan, shame it didn't quite work out that way," he says. He jumps down landing in a crouch, then moves to his bike. "Want a ride? I figure we'll grab some high ground and give some support in case it goes bad with Captain Underpants." For the moment Spider-Man and She-Hulk have nobody trying to hit them. Nice for a change. The cool thing about Jeanne's SkyCycle? She has it programmed to go to a specific location. The bad thing? No remote control, and no 'smart' pilot, like Lobo's SpaceHog. Clint wins this one. Finesse gives a quick nod, and jumps effortlessly, fluidly onto the back of Hawkeye's bike. "I have done what I am able to do," she conceeds to Hawkeye. Then, "Clear." She-Hulk catches her breath...that was a LOT of parademons, then flickers the injured Spider-Man a grin. Hrm. Who does she know with healing powers...'cause it looks like the webhead could use them. He's well aware when he's out of his depth. Spider-Man lands over with a wince then, using his webline to lower himself down, "Great.." JJJ is going to ask him why he didn't get good pictures, and he's sure that both Iceman and Torch will be making endless fun of him for being useless against a guy who was beaten up by a girl. Kara Zor-El stands up in the crater the two Kryptonians made in the ground. That ice probably won't last too long before he burns it with heat vision. So she grabs him and sends HER knee into HIS gut instead. Seeing that the portal is closing, she pulls him by his back, flying up and yanking him along before he has a chance to start becoming a new Kryptonian problem on this planet. "On behalf of all us whelps... go the heck back where you came from!" before spinning around and throwing him at the portal. Hard as she can. Which is pretty hard. Wild_Thing is surprised She-Hulk knew the Fastball Special, but there was no doubt in it's execution that she knew it well! With her claws sticking into Captain Underpants' head she growls out a command to the big guy as she tries to mind control him "Time to go home to kansas dorothy, this Oz is mine! Stop attacking and just go thru the door back to your home and take your bug ugly demons with you!"(put this before Kara's) Ultraman is blindsided by Wild Thing's attack and as the suggestion takes hold, he's thrown through the portal by Kara, the portal closing behind him. The threat is gone. Clint returns from dropping Jeanne at her bike and gets off his own. "Everyone else alright?" he asks flinching when he's sees Spidey's state. "We can get you to the Academy for treatment, no questions about who you are behind the mask. Also, everyone great work, now I just need to figure out what to do with some slightly used super-science stuff," he says nodding to the device. "Kara, don't suppose you could throw it in the sun for me, could ya?" Spider-Man groans, "Nah, I'll be okay. Thanks for the offer." Aunt May is gonna kill him anyways. He'll be all right in a few days. And if JJJ actually likes the photos of the brawl in the middle of a state of emergency he may actually be able to cover his rent this month. Yeah, he's delusinoal. Wild_Thing watches the big guy go zinging off into the portal and looks around the battlefield to make sure the parademons do the same before smirking at Supergirl. Oh the questions kept building in her head! Who was that guy? What powers did Supergirl have? How did miss green know about the fastball special? And how was she EVER gonna make friends?! So many questions, and no answers. Kara Zor-El waits until she's sure that Ultraman is cleared through the portal. Then shakes her hand.... since hitting that guy in the jaw wasnt easy like it is for hitting most people. She looks over at Spider-Man. "Next time an evil Spider-Woman attacks, you can save me instead." Then at Bobby and WT. "Thanks... are all the parademons gone?" Well... it does seem Kara's the one who knows what those things were called, at least. Iceman finds a scrap of what may have been a Parademon's shirt at one time, ties it into a little bundle, and walks over to Spider-man. He hands Spidey the bundle, now filled with ice. "Looks like you could use this. Thought I was about to watch a spider get squished for a minute there. That was one hell of a fly you caught that time." He grins, then turns to Wild Thing, "Ya did good, girl. I promise you, no getting in trouble for this fight." He turns towards Kara, then gestures to the ice fort, "Well, not gone exactly, but now they're the ugliest lawn gnomes on the planet." He looks around at the others, "I know we're not all one team, but think maybe we can get together and pool info on this mess?" Jen tilts her head at Wild Thing. "You look a lot like Logan," she says, bluntly. "Seen him lately? I haven't managed to corner him in a bar in, oh, months. Spider-Man just sighs over at Supergirl, "Thanks. And so what was his deal? Evil alternate dimensional clone? Time traveling incarnation from a post apocalyptic future?" Glancing over at Wild Thing, "And honestly, how many of the little things has short, hairy, and Canadian put out now?" Spider-Man also takes the ice bundle from Bobby, "Thanks. If Torch were here I'd make a comment about how I was melting with anticipation." Kara Zor-El brushes off some of the debris from her from the building and the pavement. "No idea. Those creatures, though, are Parademons. They're from Apokolips." She looks at where the force field used to be. "Weird thing is that portal wasnt a Boom Tube.... they usually come through Boom Tubes. And... I have no idea who that person was... but he was talking like he was Kal-Il.... so...." She shakes her head. "I dunno. Alternate universe maybe... he was missing a goatee though." Yay, Kara got a pop culture reference! Clint nods when Bobby suggests pooling info. "Good idea," he agrees then looks to Kara. "You know who those guys-" then she fills them in. "Well that's what we know about them so far, plus Finesse got a good look at the tech, she might be able to tell us something. Want me to get in touch with you guys after I talk to her?" Wild_Thing grins at Bobby with a nod "Been training for this since I could walk. Faced demons, a speedster, a robot assassin, my own half brother and direct hit from the Hulk but this? this was FUN" her family sure had a strange idea of fun. Then smirks at the female hulk "He and I got a lot in common, think he's on one of his camping trips" Dang ol' man left without her!..course he probably didn't know about her when he left but still! "Watch it Webhead, don't go sayin' things you'll regret, he may have gotten around but still" that was her DAD he was talking about "Parademons? They related to average breed demons?" Spider-Man has taken this moment to start to brush away, gonig to grab where he left his outfits to change back over to Peter Parker. At the very least this day hasn't ended with him having to break a date. Well he doesn't have one he missed. Is that a step up or a step down by his standards? Kara Zor-El looks back over at Clint and bites her lip. "Apokolips. Yeah, I know about it. They're bad news. When I first came to Earth, the ruler of Apokolips... this giant .... mmmf.... Apokolips's ruler, Darkseid kidnapped and brainwashed me and killed my friend to do so, and almost got me to kill my cousin. And he's tried to take over the planet a couple of times." She pauses. "I think he still has dealing with some people from Earth. Luthor, for one thing, not that anyone can prove it. And some other criminal groups." She rubs her head again. "At least it wasnt him who came through..." Wild_Thing nods to Bobby and Clint "Notes will definitely be good to compare" the shakes her head at Kara "Shoo, you sure did get a crash course in this world didn't ya?" pun? definitely intended. then looks to Bobby "we gonna wind up on the news for this?" not sounding entirely thrilled with the idea, more like she hadn't made her mind up about that possibility. Iceman gets a little nervous at the word "Apokolips", "Wait, your Apocolypse was a whole planet. Our's just a really old mutant with a planet-sized ego." He shakes his head, "Still sounds like serious bad news though." He pauses, then shakes his head, "But yeah, Clint, keep us posted on the tech. You guys already took our resident tech genius, but you never know who might stop by. Maybe I can find Forge, get him in on it?" He shrugs, then shakes his head as he looks at Wild Thing, "The News? Probably. A fight that big always makes the news. At least this time it's clear we're the good guys." Iceman shakes his head, "A planet full of those things sounds like serious bad news." He pauses, then shakes his head, "But yeah, Clint, keep us posted on the tech. You guys already took our resident tech genius, but you never know who might stop by. Maybe I can find Forge, get him in on it?" He shrugs, then shakes his head as he looks at Wild Thing, "The News? Probably. A fight that big always makes the news. At least this time it's clear we're the good guys." Clint frowns over at Kara. "Sounds like you and these guys have some serious history, but glad it wasn't that Darkseid guy either, sounds like a bad time," he frowns. "Anyhow until we know different, I figure we should all keep in touch with each other, just in case there's more of these guys coming. I can be reached at Avengers Mansion, or at the Avengers Academy, they're both in the book. Otherwise I think I am going to call SHIELD to pick up the bug-guys, and get them somewhere out of the way." Then to Bobby, he grins. "Yeah, we'll see what Beast says, also, not getting him back by the way, he makes his own Twinkies, I mean seriously, what were you thinking when you guys let him leave?" Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "Parademons are just the shock troops. They're just the grunts.... the easy stuff." She frowns. "There's a lot worse on Apokolips, Bobby." She looks around at the destruction. "Yeah... I'm pretty sure it can be spun against us anyway..." Kara sighs a bit, then looks at Clint. "Um... I think I have your number through Adam. Did whatshername find out what was causing that portal?" Whatshername being Finesse. Wild_Thing nods to Bobby solemnly before frowning at Hawkeye, something in his teasing words didn't sit well with her but she lets Bobby answer how to get a hold of the both of them as she crosses her arms under her chest. Clint frowns, these guys were just the shock troops, greeeat. "Well we'll keep an eye out for more, and she didn't but she did manage to shut it off. I'll get back to the Academy for study, see if we can figure out what it is how we can stop other ones more quickly." He stretches then and folds his bow back up. "Going to make some calls to the rest of the Avengers. "Thanks everyone, we'll talk soon." Then Clint makes his way over towards the device to get things worked out. Iceman jokes back at Clint, "You ever use the shower after him? We got tired of wet blue fur in the drains." He winks, "Besides, we figured you guys might find a genius who's overly observant of his surroundings a nice change of pace." Clint snorts. "Well still say we got a good deal, despite what we'll spend on Draino," he quips back at Bobby before he wanders away. Kara Zor-El floats up off the ground a bit. "Yeah um... I'm going to go too. For some reason I think I need to do some reading and try to find out who evil Kal was." before flying off Wild_Thing chooses to ignore Bobby's teasing, she was pretty sure there was a world record that hadn't been set yet for how long Bobby could stay serious, but she nods to Kara with a smirk "You know where to find me if you find any info" then looks at Bobby "I should get back too, got some research to do" aka homework << Article 2: TV: 2014-03-13 - You're Welcome >>added in a couple of lost poses and corree